Selamat Datang Itachi
by Kanzaki asamu
Summary: Apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan bagi mahasiswa perantauan seperti Itachi selain liburan di rumah tercinta? Namun bagaimana reaksinya bila banyak kesialan yang menimpa di hari kepulangannya? Dan bagaimana nasib Sasuke? Mampukah ia memenuhi permintaan konyol kakaknya? Mind to RnR? One shot.


a/n: saya kembali lagi ^^, terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya pada para senpai yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan review pada fict saya yang kemarin, review dari kalian benar benar berarti bagi saya, fict persembahan dari saya untuk senpai Criminal-S, maaf tidak kalau tidak sama seperti yang senpai minta, habis sudah terlanjur jadi sih, hehehe. Selamat menikmati, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^

Seorang pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan berjalan dengan langkah mantap melewati gerbang sebuah komplek perumahan yang terbuka lebar, tubuh tegapnya yang dibalut kemeja putih lengan pendek kini berpeluh. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi pesonanya sama sekali, terbukti para wanita -dan beberapa pria yang diragukan orientasi seksualnya- selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Rambut _raven_nya terkuncir rapi, matanya yang sekelam malam menatap sebuah rumah dari kejauhan dengan tatapan rindu. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya, bukan, bukan senyum angkuh ataupun senyum meremehkan seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan, tetapi senyuman tulus dari dasar lubuk hatinya, senyum yang jarang sekali ia pertontonkan sekalipun pada sahabat baiknya sendiri. Mungkin kerinduan yang terpendamlah yang menimbulkan senyum itu di wajahnya, jangan salahkan Itachi yang baru sempat pulang sekarang, salahkan kampus dan segala kegiatannya yang menyita waktu Itachi habis-habisan, oh jangan lupa salahkan gerombolan makhluk yang menamakan diri mereka akadcuci yang membuat nilainya selalu hancur hingga harus mengambil semester pendek tiga tahun berturut-turut!

'Ayah, Ibu, anakmu pulang.'

Batin Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Maaf mas, salesman dilarang masuk."

"Wanjrit, gue bukan salesman!"

**Selamat Datang Itachi!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T Untuk bahasa yang buruk dan tidak patut ditiru anak-anak**

**Genre: Family/Humor**

**Warning: AU, EYD masih agak kurang baku (mungkin), judul ga nyambung, gaje, abal, dan mungkin beberapa Typo bertebaran dengan tidak indahnya.**

"Zempaks, gue baru tiga tahun gak pulang dan lo udah lupa sama gue? Emangnya lo dulu tiap minjem duit sama siapa hah?"

Itachi kini misuh-misuh di depan pos jaga, yah karena insiden "disangka salesman" tadi mengacaukan suasana hatinya. Hilang sudah aura-aura rindu rumah dan bayangan kasur empuk dari kepalanya, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menelan kepala satpam kurang ajar ini bulat bulat.

"Sorry chi, gue kira lo itu salesman, lagian dandanan lo gitu sih, bawa bawa tas gede lagi."

Genma, satpam berusia awal tiga puluhan yang selalu memakai ikat kepala itu agak ciut nyalinya melihat kemarahan sang Uchiha sulung. Bukan karena dirinya seorang penakut, hey! Ini Itachi bung! Itachi yang sewaktu SMA dulu selalu menggelar pertunjukan kuda lumping setiap kali dirinya marah atau moodnya sedang kurang baik –yang tentu saja di dukung oleh genma untuk mencari penghasilan tambahan-. Saat usia belasan tahun saja ia sudah mampu menelan belasan, atau mungkin puluhan benda tajam bulat bulat tanpa terluka sedikitpun! Sekarang? Jangan tanya, siapa tahu ilmunya sudah berkembang pesat, seperti menelan seseorang bulat-bulat mungkin? Oh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh Genma merinding.

"Salesman palelu ledog! Udah ah, gue balik dulu."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi Itachi berbalik meninggalkan pos jaga tersebut, tujuannya hanya satu. Pulang ke rumah lalu tidur, perjalanan empat jam dari Suna-Konoha sudah membuatnya lelah, belum lagi insiden penyambutan dari Genma yang sangat tidak elit sekali. Padahal seharusnya kan dirinya disambut dengan karpet merah dan para tetangga melemparkan bunga sambil mengelu-elukan dirinya. Bukan, berniat narsis atau terlalu percaya diri, tapi hal itulah yang dijanjikan Sasuke kepadanya kemarin. Dan satu hal yang paling dia ingat dari adik kecilnya adalah, Sasuke selalu menepati janjinya.

"Jadi, Aniki serius pulang besok?"

Itachi menjauhkan telinganya sedikit dari telepon genggamnya. Rupanya Uchiha bungsu satu itu benar benar merindukan kakaknya yang _oh-so-awesome_- ini.

"Iya Sasuke, jangan lupa adakan acara penyambutan ya, hahahahaha."

"Oke Aniki! Semua akan Sasu siapkan!"

Sebenarnya sih niat bercanda, tapi sepertinya Sasuke menganggap semua dengan serius, Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, eh? Atau itu seringai jahil?

"Serius ya Sasu, Aniki minta ada karpet merah dan bunga bunga bertaburan lalu semua tetangga keluar dan mengelu-elukan namaku, kalau tidak seperti itu awas saja! Aniki tak mau lagi jadi kakakmu!"

"Ngg, Anikii itu sulit sekali buat Sasu, Sasu kan masih SD."

"Loh, tadi katanya bakal siapin semuanya, yasudah Aniki ga jadi pulang, Sasu bukan adik Aniki lagi."

Sedikit menggoda adik kecilmu tidak salah kan? Kecuali adikmu adalah orang yang terbiasa serius sedari kecil dan selalu menuruti kehendak kakaknya.

"Iya, iya nanti Sasu siapin semuanya yang Aniki minta, nih Oka-chan mau ngomong sama Aniki"

Dan perbincanganpun beralih antara Itachi dan Ibundanya tercinta.

* * *

Itachi tersenyum tipis, rupanya ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa adiknya lakukan, lagipula, anak sd mana yang mampu menyiapkan semua permintaan itachi dalam satu hari? Bahkan seorang EO saja butuh waktu setidaknya satu minggu untuk mempersiapkan semua itu. Alih-alih memikirkan betapa murungnya Sasuke karena tidak mampu menyediakan permintaan anehnya, Itachi malah memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok untuk adiknya itu.

'Jadi pembantu selama satu minggu? Hmm, rasanya cocok'

'Atau jadi pesuruh, atau budak, ah bingung! Semuanya bagus! Atau gue jadikan dia umpan untuk menggaet gadis gadis yang biasa berkumpul di taman? Ah tanpa Sasuke pun gue mampu menggaet mereka semua, secara pesona gue terlalu _awesome_untuk ditolak, ah! Hukum rajam! Ya hukum rajam cocok untuk sasuke!'

Ambil kata _sadistic_, tambahkan kalimat _narcisizme syndrome_ campurkan bahan-bahan yang telah kita siapkan tadi ke dalam adonan lalu aduk secara merata, tambahkan gula secukupnya, lalu panaskan di oven, tunggu sekitar 30 menit, _voila_! Jadilah penyakit kejiwaan baru yang bernama _Itachi's Syndrome_.

'ssrrrrt'

Tiba tiba itachi dikagetkan oleh gulungan karpet yang muncul dari arah rumahnya dan membuka tepat di hadapan sang pemilik rambut berkuncir itu, lagi-lagi senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya,

"Rupanya Sasuke menyiapkan kejutan ya?"

Bisik itachi pada dirinya sendiri, dengan langkah mantap Itachi menapaki karpet merah tersebut. Dan susanya komplek yang tadinya sepi berubah ramai, seluruh warga berkumpul untuk bersorak menebarkan bunga pada sang Uchiha sulung.

'Ah, perasaanku, seperti menjadi pahlawan yang baru pulang dari medan perang, disambut oleh karpet merah disambut bunga-bunga, adikku memang adik yang hebat.'

Batin Itachi senang, sampai saat Itachi mulai memperhatikan bunga apa yang dilempar oleh para warga komplek tersebut.

'Cempaka, Kantil, Melati, Sedap Malam, Hey! Inikan bunga 7 rupa! Emangnya gue mayit apa, dan jangan bilang kalo. . .'

Langkah Itachi terhenti sejenak, diamatinya karpet yang sedari tadi diinjak olehnya. Karpet merah, berpola sebuah bangunan yang memiliki kubah terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

'Asem, ini kan karpet musholah.'

Dan teriakan teriakan warga yang menggemakan namanya kini baru terdengar jelas di telinga Itachi, sepertinya _euphoria_barusan sempat membuat telinganya agak sedikit tuli.

"Elu Itachiii!"

"Elu Itachii!"

"Elu Itachii!"

"Aniki!"

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke berada di samping Itachi, bocah yang mirip menyerupai dirinya –kecuali untuk bagian rambut tentu saja- mulai mengatupkan tiga jarinya yang terbuka satu per-satu.

"karpet merah, ada, bunga, ada, warga yang mengelu-elukan nama Aniki, ada. Sip! Lengkap semua permintaan Aniki, Sasu adik yang hebat kan kak?"

Ujar bocah itu dengan senyuman polos yang mengembang di wajahnya, mau tak mau Itachi ikut mengembangkan senyumnya, bagaimanapun juga ini permintaan Itachi kan? Jangan salahkan Sasuke yang salah tanggap akan permintaan anehnya.

"Iya, Sasu memang adik Aniki yang paling hebat, sekarang masuk duluan gih, bilang sama Oka-chan dan Otou-chan aniki agak telat."

Ucap Itachi sambil mengelus rambut adik kesayangannya tersebut, Sasuke yang paham akan maksud kakaknya pun langsung berlari riang menuju rumahnya, dan menutup pintu serta jendela rapat rapat.

"Huhh, masih sama seperti dulu ya, makhluk makhluk ini."

Kata Itachi entah pada siapa,

"Elu Itachiii!"

"Elu Itachii!"

Segerombolan warga yang sedari tadi mengelu-elukan –dalam arti harafiah- nama Itachi pun masih dengan semangat berteriak, seakan akan memancing kemarahan sang Uchiha sulung tersebut.

Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mengontrol emosinya, tarik napas-embuskan, tarik napas lagi-embuskan.

"Elu Itachii!"

"Aaaaargh, iye gue ITACHI! Sekarang bubaaaaaaaaaarrrr!"

Kontrol emosi yang buruk.

* * *

"hah-hah-hah!"

Itachi terengah-engah, saat ini dirinya berada di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha, kemejanya sudah terlepas entah kemana, tubuhnya sudah tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benangpun. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aniki. . ."

"Sebentar Sasu, Aniki dikit lagi selesai."

Tubuh itachi berguncang maju-mundur dengan cepat, Sasuke pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah Anikinya yang kini dibasahi oleh keringat, setitik air mata mengalir dari wajah polosnya melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kakanya sekarang.

"Akhirnyaa, Sasu, cepat ambil selang!"

Itachi berujar dengan nada lega dan tersirat sedikit nada kelelahan di dalamnya, hei! Empat jam perjalanan Suna-Konoha ditambah kejadian yang sangat memalukan barusan saja sudah membuatnya lelah, dan sekarang Itachi masih harus mencuci karpet musholah yang tadi ia injak-injak. Bayangkan betapa lelahnya itachi sekarang, beruntung semenjak dirinya bergabung dengan akadcuci -gerombolan mahasiswa yang membuka usaha laundry sebagai sambilan- pekerjaan semacam ini tak lagi terasa berat untuknya.

"Aniki, maafin Sasu. . ."

Tubuh kecil itu kini merapatkan diri pada Itachi yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa busa yang menempel pada karpet. Tangan kecilnya memeluk Itachi dengan erat.

"Ga-ga-gara-gara Sa-Sasu, A-aniki ja-jadi dihukum, huwaaaa!"

Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya pun kini tumpah, tak mampu lagi menahan kesedihan melihat derita sang kakak, bocah kecil itupun menangis tersedu-sedu. Itachi yang melihat hal inipun mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut, melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang adik lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan sang adik, senyum lembutpun terukir di wajah yang biasanya datar itu.

"Bukan salah Sasu kok, kan Aniki yang minta, jadi ini salah Aniki juga, Sasu ga salah kok."

Ujar Itachi lembut masih sambil mengusap kepala adik satu satunya tersebut.

"Ja-jadi a-Aniki gak marah?"

Tanya Sasuke takut-takut

"Enggak."

"Ja-Jadi Aniki masih mau jadi kakak Sasu kan?"

Itachi hanya bisa tertawa mendengarkan pertanyaan polos dari Sasuke, tangannya mengacak pelan rambut -yang menyerupai unggas- milik Sasuke.

"Nggak kok, Aniki gak marah. Sekarang Sasu masuk gih, Aniki mau jemur karpet dulu, sekalian tolong buatin Aniki es teh ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, tapi masih belum berajak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa lagi sasu?"

"Nggg, tehnya pakai gula gak?"

Tanya sasuke polos, seringai jahil kini terukir lagi di wajah Itachi.

"Nggak, pake madu, minta sama om Hashirama, sekalian suruh si Genma yang anterin pake kostum _ranger pink_ditambah iring iringan warga komplek yang teriak 'orang gila'."

Wajah sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak, sejurus kemudian kepalanya mengangguk mantap, dan tubuh kecil itupun menghilang dibalik pintu. Dan Itachipun kembali berkutat dengan karpet tercintanya.

"Ibu, Sasuke dimana?"

Tanya Itachi sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk, ia tidak melihat Sasuke semenjak pekerjaannya sebagai tukang cuci karpet selesai.

"Ibu juga gak tahu, tadi adikmu keluar sambil membawa gelas, katanya sih mau ke tempat om Hashirama."

Jawab Mikoto sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya, majalah yang sedari tadi di tangannya terjatuh seketika saat mendengar teriakan dari luar rumahnya.

"Orang gilaa."

"Orang gilaa."

"Bu, Ita keluar sebentar ya?"

Mikoto hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menuju jendela depan rumahnya, mata Mikoto terbelalak saat ia mengintip dari jendela rumahnya, sekarang halaman depan kediaman Uchiha dipenuhi oleh banyak orang, mulai dari ibu-ibu sampai anak-anak, dan anehnya lagi disana ada sesosok makhluk dengan kostum _ranger_ _pink_ sedang memberikan segelas teh pada Itachi!

Fin

Owari

"Kerja bagus sasuke!"

Itachi berujar pada Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala bocah tersebut, sedangkan sang bocah hanya tersenyum menampilkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Aniki masih heran, bagimana sih caramu membujuk mereka?"

Sasuke menunduk sejenak lalu menatap itachi dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aniki, gendong!"

Itachi yang melihat tatapan adik semata wayangnya pun hanya mampu mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke, walau tubuhnya kini terasa hancur remuk luluh lantak bagaikan rumah yang baru saja tersapu tsunami, tapi tatapan Sasuke benar benar membuatnya merasa iba dan tidak tega. _So_, tidak ada yang mampu menolak tatapan -anak-kucing-minta-dipungut- milik Sasuke kan?


End file.
